Bad Luck For Black Cat
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Catwoman kidnaps Black Cat out of envy and keep her for sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

_**After a very long time of looking for a good lemon between Black Cat and Catwoman, I've decided to write my own. FYI, this lemon contains material such as rape and mistress/slave so if you're not a fan of those, I wouldn't read this. I'm also using Arkham City Catwoman's design for this.**_

 _ **I own neither Marvel and DC.**_

A young woman with long white hair came in through a window to an apartment bedroom. She wore a skin tight black leather suit that was unzipped down just above her crotch. Any man would get hard in seconds at the view of her figure. Large breasts in the shape of raindrops that started at her collarbones. Even woman who had breasts larger than average would envy the size and looks of her chest. Her bust was almost three feet long! Her most perfect ass, long sexy legs, and smooth curves could be seen under the tight black suit she was wearing. She was Felicia Hardley, the Black cat

"Man" She moaned "That fight with Shocker was insane."

She was tired and needed to get to sleep asap. She walked over to the closet. After she opened it, a figure popped out and punched her sending Black Cat across the room.

"What the hell!?" She asked.

Felicia looked up see a woman a few years older than her walking out of the closet. She wore a leather suit similar to Black Cat's with a mask and red goggles. Her figure perfectly rivaled Black Cat's. She was Selina Kyle, the Catwoman.

"You!" Felicia roared.

"How you doing tonight, bitch?" Selina asked.

"I don't have time to play games!" Black Cat angrily said while getting in a stance.

"Oh, don't worry." Catwoman replied. "Tonight's gonna be a good night."

Black Cat ran over and threw a punch, but the older woman grabbed it and started to crush her fist hard. Moans of pain came from Felicia's mouth. They always seem equal when fighting but here, Catwoman seem five times stronger than Felicia was.

"Are figure's are perfect!" Gotham's theft stated. "But why do you get all the attention!?"

She threw Black Cat onto the bed and pinned her arms down with one hand. Selina they covered her mouth with a handkerchief. After a minute, the white haired woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell unconscious.

 _Hours later_

Black Cat woke up in a dark room. Candles were lit everywhere. She soon noticed she was tied up with her arms to the ceiling and legs to the floor. Feilcia's cloths consist of a black bra, thong, and high heels. A red ball was tied in her mouth.

From out of the shadows, Catwoman came wearing the same cloths Felicia was, but with wore a black corset, leg nets, and black lipstick.

"Evening, slut." DC's woman said. "You know what this means right? You're my little bitch now. I was planning on killing you, but this is much better."

Blact Cat struggled but it was no use.

"See this?" She asked pointed at a watch she was wearing. "This watch increases my abilities up to ten times. And this area's tech prevents you from using your powers, so you can't get away. But let's get started."

Selina brought out a riding crop and began to whip her breasts. Moans came from Felicia's mouths.

"Like that?" She asked. "Good, I'm just getting started!"

She started whipping harder making the younger woman moan louder. After a few minutes, Catwoman attached the crop to her belt, grabbed her boobs, and squished them.

"Oh, they're real alright! And they're all mine!" Selina chuckled.

Selina then yanked off her bra as her boobs bounced from being freed. Black Cat's bright magenta nipples were relieved. Selina walked behind Felica and grabbed her breasts. After squishing them for a couple of minutes, Catwoman started to twist her nipples and lick her right ear.

Once done, Catwoman took hold of her slave's ass and slowly squished and explored it. After that, Selina took a few steps back, drew the riding crop, and whipped her ass. Felicia tried look behind her, but couldn't as Catwoman whipped from one cheek to the other.

"Guess that's enough for tonight." Selina said. "See ya in the morning slut!"

Catwoman then walked out of the room.

 _ **So, there's chapter one! This may look a little rushed because I was excited to type it, but I plan on writing more chapters. See ya next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I've been busy with other stuff._

Felicia stood tied up in the same way she was last night. Her mouth was freed from the red ball. Selina stood behind her holding a long bullwhip. This time woman both were completely topless(besides their masks), but wore black thongs, leg nets, and leather boots. Selina had her gloves with claws on as well.

"Let me go, bitch!" Black cat demanded.

"Oh, you're gonna be here for a long time. In fact, you're going to be here forever!" Selina evilly chuckled.

Before Felicha could roar back, Catwoman whipped her back hard. A big scream of pain came from her mouth. The Brunette continued to whip her poor slave's back not slowly down anything soon.

"Now hold still while I whip that ass." She purred.

Catwoman then whipped Black Cat's ass with great speed and power. She smirked at how Felicia's ass bounced with every hit it took. After a very long time of this torture, Catwoman stopped noticing that the younger woman barely had any strength left in her.

'Perfect' Selina thought. 'Now I can do whatever I want without her fighting back.'

Catwoman placed the whip aside and began to grope her slave from behind. She gently squished Felicia's giant tits.

"I know you don't mind me keeping you to myself." Mistress said in her ear while twisting her nipples. "Not only are you a slut, but you're also biesexual."

"How do you know." Black Cat asked hurting her throat just by asking.

"Because I've seen you sleeping with both Spiderman and MJ." She replied

Selina then harshly pulled her nipples outwards making Black Cat moan. With her mouth open, Catwoman locked lips with Felicia. Black Cat wanted to bite her lips off, but she was too weak to do so. This allowed Selina's tongue to explore her mouth.

While their mouths were locked and Selina was still founding one of her boobs, she moved her free hand down her body. Once her hand reached Felicia's womanhood, she grabbed it hard. This made Black Cat yap loud as Selina licked her ear.

"You sure are incredible." Catwoman complement while walking around Black Cat and feeling her body with a claw.

DC's female took hold of her breasts and kneeled down so her face was in front of her nipple. "Kittiy's gotta have her milk." She said before licking Felicia's nipple.

"No, stop that!" Felicia moaned.

"Don't fight. You'll only hurt yourself more." Catwoman replied. "Just enjoyed yourself."

Selina then sucked her nipple hoping to get some milk out of it. Black Cat's moans were music to her ears. She then bite down hard on Felicia's nipple.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Black Cat yelled with the little strength she had left.

It had been a few minutes since Selina had starting licking, sucking, and biting Felicia's breasts. Catwoman finally stopped only to grabbed her poor slave by the neck.

"No milk?" She asked. "Bad girl."

She untied Black Cat. Felicia struggled, but was no match for Catwoman as she tied Black Cat's hands behind her back, carried her over to a chair, and sat down with Felicia in her lap.

"Because you didn't give me any milk, you're getting a punishment." She chuckled.

"Don't you dare!" Black Cat demanded.

Those words flew past the older woman's ear as her spanked Felicia's ass hard. Selina saw her ass take a minute to stop jiggling from impact. She did this again and again increasing the speed and power with every hit.

After a half an hour of spanking, Catwoman gently explored her ass that was now shore from being hit. She noticed Black Cat was about to pass out from taking too much pain. Selina united her and carried her to a bed. She kissed her goodnight and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, my little slut" She said before exiting and locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for a long wait. I've just been busy with other things.**_

Lights were turned on making Felicia shut her eyes. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the lightning. When she adjusted, she found her was in a stone room. She was on a chair, her hands tied to the sides. The only clothing she had on was a white button up blouse and her mask. The only buttons on were on ones on the bottom.

She looked forward to see Selina in a blouse, jeans and her mask.

"Comfortable?" She asked the younger woman.

"Never in your presence!" Black Cat snapped back at her.

All Selina did was chuckle and walk behind her.

"Let's begin." she said

Catwoman then fondled Black Cat's breasts from behind.

"Stop that!" The white haired woman roared.

Catwoman then pulled her into a kiss. Felicia getting caught off guard allowed her to explore her mouth with her tongue.

Within the kiss, Catwoman pulled her nipples outwards. New York's theft moaned very loud.

After that, mistress slowly moved her hand down Felicia's body while pinching her nipple with the other. Her hand stop once it reached her crotch.

"No! Not that!" She begged.

"Stop begging and enjoy it! You know you love it!" Catwoman demanded.

Selina then gently rubbed her womanhood. Black Cat let out another moan allowing her kidnapper to locked lips with her. Emeny kissing her, foudling her boob, and rubbing her crotch all at once while she was tied up. This was a nightmare came turn!

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Felicia screamed.

Brunette slowly withdrew her fingers from Black Cat's entrance. She then licked the cum off her fingers.

"I think it's time I gave you want you really want?" Selina asked.

"And what's that?" Felicia replied.

Catwoman then walked to a nearby table and striped nude. When she turned around, a foot long strapon was attached to her.

"Oh No!" Marvel's woman shivered in fear.

"Oh yes." Catwoman purred as she walked over.

Black Cat did all her could to break free, but wasn't strong enough to do so. When Catwoman reached her, she got on her knees, spread Felicia's legs outwards and posited the fake member near her entrance.

"No! Please! Not that!" She begged.

"Stop denying what you want, you slut!" Mistress replied.

DC's Cat Lady then plugged all twelve inches of that toy into her slave.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Felicia screamed.

Selina then yanked her blouse off leaving Black Cat's body guardless. After that, she pounded inside her making the white haired woman's breasts bounce with even thrust taken.

"Stop! It hurts!" The slave moaned.

"Shut up and enjoy it you little bitch!" Catwoman demanded again.

Selina continued to pound inside her poor slave not slowing down anytime soon. She smiled at Black Cat's face of pain. Selina then kissed her.

Felicia's moans of pain then become moans of pleasure as her wrapped her legs around Catwoman's waist.

"On yes! It's good! It's good!" She smiled

"It's about time you gave in!" Catwoman chuckled.

Catwoman increased her speeds making Black Cat moan lounder.

"I'm reaching my climax." The younger woman said.

Black Cat then screamed when she came.

Selina slowly pulled the member out of her. Felicia sat there, barely any strength left in her.

"It seems you can take more than I expected." Catwoman said while grabbing the back on her head. "No worries. I was planning on ending this soon."

She then slide the strapon into Black Cat's mouth. Selina slowly move back and forth. After a few minutes of listening to Felica moan, Gotham's theft increased her speeds and power into the poor girl's mouth.

"Take it all in you slut!" Selina roared while grabbing the back of her head with both hands.

Black Cat's moaned within the thrusts. Selina didn't care, she just wanted to torture her. She kept pounding and pounding in her mouth. Black Cat's eye started to rolled to the back of her head.

"AHHHHHHH!" Catwoman screamed when she came.

Selina slowly withdrew the dildo from her mouth as Black Cat fell unconscious.

"She ya later. My little bitch." She said before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Okay, I know it's been a long time and I can't use the same excuse over and over. But I really have been busy with other things and haven't had time to focus on this lemon. Thank you all so much for your patience and support!**_

Black Cat laid on a bed tied up. He arms where upwards and her legs spread out and tied together. Her tiny mask was her only source of clothing. She tried to break free, but her body was too weak to free the chains.

Catwomen walked over in nothing but her mask and foot long strapon. She crawled onto the bed and gently explored Felicia's legs.

"How is my little bitch doing, today?" She asked.

The younger women didn't respond.

"Too shy to speak? No worries! I'm only here to abuse you." She chuckled.

Catwomen then crawled forward and placed the fake dick between Black Cat's titan's of womanhood. The white haired woman closed her eyes and took deep breaths as her kidnapper rubbed the strapon between her breasts.

"No struggling?" She asked. "Do you now know you have no possibly way of escaping? Or do you know accept the fact that you're nothing but a fuck toy?!"

She began to pick up speeds making her breasts bounce. Selina then grabbed the back of Felicia's head and pushed the dildo into her mouth. Batman's rival started to thrust inside her mouth.

"You like it don't you?" She mocked. "Then you're gonna have some more!"

She then fucked her throat very hard and fast. Felicia moaned as her boobs jiggled around. Catwoman then pounded harder and faster.

"SHIT!" Selina yelled as she came.

After cleaning up, Catwoman postioed the toy near Black Cat's entrance.

"Ready for this?" She continued mocking.

Gotham's thief rubbed the fake member against her entrance. Black cat moaned and shut her eyes. Catwoman then slowly plugged the dildo inside her slave. This made her yelp in pain. The older women grabbed her thighs.

"You ready, you dirty whore?!" Catwoman roared.

She then pounded into Black Cat making her scream in both pain and pleasure. Felica's tits bounced with every thrust taken. Harder and faster, mistress refused to slow down.

She then lead forward and rubbed her breasts against Marvel's girl. Catwomen then locked lips as both sets and breasts bounced together.

After a while, Selina leaded back up, grabbed her waist, and pounded full speed and powered into Black Cat. Her screams reached the top of her lungs as her boobs pranced around.

Both women then screamed together as they came. Selina slowly removed the toy from her as Felica fell unconscious. She then cleaned up, got dressed, and left Black Cat.


	5. UPDATE!

Hello, Cush here! It's been a LONG time since I've made any updates to this lemon, huh? But I have good news for all of you! I'm gonna remake this lemon, new and improved!

I wanted to apologize for over a year worth of waiting and not telling anyone about this sooner.

However, this remake is gonna be far better than the original! I made the first when I was just starting and wasn't use to things! But after a year of improving my skills, I'm gonna make a new one! I will also make this lemon as good as possible!

A thanks goes to one of my friends for helping! Expect to see the remake sometime this fall!

Until then, peace!


End file.
